PKing
PKing means "Player Killing" which is used most often for online games such as MMORPG's. There are many PK type TLBB that you will find out in this thread. PK Status There is a roundness near the minimap, green claymore (swords US) stands for peace & moral PK mode, red claymore/swords stands for non-peace mode. Put your mouse over it, there will be the detailed PK status information. Change PK Status Right-click the PK symbol above the minimap and select PK mode. You can also right-click the character avatar in the top left corner to select PK mode. PK Status Table Alone PK Fuction Group PK Function *'Tournament:' Start a competition with other players in the battle field, no punishment. Go to the challenge area in Da Li or Luo Yang, right-click other players, select "Challenge" to start. *'Duel:' Players can go to Su Zhou, Jun Pan（266，212） to apply. Engaged after confirmed. Only when both sides of duel take effect, there will be a little loss after death. *'Declare war:' Right-click the opponent and select "Declare war". It will increase Crime Point. The declarer has a lot loss after being killed with increased Crime point. The declared player has a little loss of money and experience after being killed. *'Tangled warfare:' In this mode you can attack all of the hostile players. *'Melee:' you can attack any rival player by selecting pk mode. Penalties If one attempts to PK someone, and the initator dies, they will lose 5% of their exp and about 15% of the money in their inventory. Crime Point Exists parallel with PK is crime point. You can get it from PK, and reduce it is not easy. The icon before the player's name will be different according to the crime point. To view your crime point, you can click the character button （Alt+C） at the left button of the screen, switch to "Others" to view it. Increase And Decrease Crime Point *Individual duel or duel among alliances will not increase Crime Point. *For the passive side, the crime point will not change after killing others. *When a player whose Crime Point is less or equal to 0 kills a player whose Crime Point is more than 0, the Crime Point will decrease 1 point. *When a player whose Crime Point is less or equal to 0 kills a player whose Crime Point is less or equal to 0, the Crime Point will be 1. *When a player whose Crime Point is more than 0 kills a player whose Crime Point is less than him, the Crime Point will increase 1 point, otherwise it will not change. *For each 60 minutes online, if your Crime Point is more than 0, it will decrease 1 point; if your Crime Point is less than 0, it will increase 1 point. *If the Crime Point changes, the corresponding crime status and title will change as well as the color of the name. After changing, the on-line time will be refreshed. (Especially: If your crime point is 0, the on-line time will be set as 0.)